


Affair 2.0

by Gertrude_Perkins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Perkins/pseuds/Gertrude_Perkins
Summary: After Aaron has split up with Alex, Aaron and Robert start seeing each other in secret.





	1. The Mill

**Author's Note:**

> Set more or less in cannon, a few weeks on from the current storyline.
> 
> However, there is no mention of Rebecca or Seb here...

‘Shh, she’ll hear you, you idiot!’ Robert’s giggling was going to give them away if he didn’t shut up, Aaron reckoned. 

‘Aaron love? Are you there?’ Chas’s foghorn voice rang from the letterbox, right through the Mill. 

Robert and Aaron kept still and silent now, lying half-undressed on Aaron’s sofa, until they heard Chas’s footsteps as she walked back up the drive and away.

‘Bloody hell, that was close.’ Aaron breathed out. He ran his hand down the side of Robert’s naked torso, to the top of his black boxers. Robert pulled Aaron towards him and kissed him hungrily on the lips. They’d been in the middle of some heavy petting when the knock at the door came, followed by Chas calling for Aaron. 

Aaron moaned into Robert’s soft mouth, then put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him off. ‘I’d better go’. He said softly. ‘Me mum’s going to be looking for me, and when she can’t find me… well you know what she’s like. We can’t risk her figuring it out.’

‘Mmm…’ Robert agreed as he gripped one of Aaron’s wrists in each hand and shoved him down on the sofa. He planted firm kisses on Aaron’s neck as he spoke. ‘Just…’ *kiss* ‘five…’ *kiss* ‘more…’ *kiss* ‘minutes…’ and he kissed Aaron hard on the lips again.

Half an hour later, and they were finally dressed and ready to leave their hiding place in the Mill. No-one knew that they’d been seeing each other again, and they’d agreed to keep it a secret for now. They both knew how Chas and the rest of Aaron’s family felt about Robert, and since Aaron had split up with Alex, they were all keeping an eye on him to make sure he wasn’t getting closer to his ex. 

Little did they know he and Robert had shared a passionate kiss a week after Alex had left for good, and they’d been secretly meeting up since then.

‘Right, I’ll go now, and you’d better give it ten minutes or so, ok?’ Aaron said. ‘Just be careful and make sure no-one sees you when you leave.’ Robert responded by grabbing Aaron’s arse. ‘You’re so sexy when you’re bossy…’ he growled, and pressed his lips into Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron wriggled with pleasure, then pushed Robert off him. ‘Get off!’, he laughed. ‘Robert, stop, you’re going to get us found out…’

Robert squeezed Aaron’s butt cheek then let go of him and smiled happily. ‘Alright,’ he said. ‘Off you go, then.’ 

Aaron poked his head out of the front door, looked around for any sign of his Mum still about, then headed up the driveway to the village. 

Robert watched him go, enjoying the view. God he’d missed touching that arse, kissing those lips, nestling into that beautiful neck… He couldn’t believe his luck, that Aaron had finally admitted what they’d both known all along – that they loved each other and couldn’t be apart. 

…..

Aaron found Chas in the back room of the Woolpack. ‘Alright?’ he said casually.

‘Where’ve you been?’ Chas asked. ‘I was looking for you, been knocking on your door, tried the scrapyard, you didn’t answer your phone.’ 

‘Had to pop out’, Aaron said dismissively. ‘What did you want anyway?’

‘Oh just wanted to invite you for lunch tomorrow, that’s all.’

Aaron’s heart sank. The following day was Saturday, and he was hoping to be free to meet up with Robert. He must have looked unimpressed as Chas went on, ’Oh c’mon love. Paddy’s coming, and I hope Liv and Gerry will be here too. You can’t spend your weekends moping around by yourself, now Adam’s gone and… you know, Alex is out of the picture…’ 

He knew his Mum was looking out for him, but Aaron could do without her trying to tend to his supposedly broken heart. He sighed. ‘Yeah, ok. What time?’

Chas beamed. ‘Aw, whenever you’re ready love. If you come early, we can have a few drinks and a catch-up before lunch.’ 

‘Great’, Aaron lied. Chas hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek. At least if his Mum and Paddy were trying to cheer him up they must have no idea about what he was up to with Robert, he reasoned. It was probably best to play up to this if they were to be kept in the dark for now.

As he made his way back to work, he wondered why he was so determined to keep his reconciliation with Robert a secret. At some point, assuming things went well, they’d have to tell everyone, but Aaron couldn’t face it yet. Both he and Robert could do without being judged and lectured about why what they were doing was wrong, so they’d decided to take it slowly, make sure they were both committed to getting back together, then tell everyone when they already had a strong relationship.

Besides, sneaking around to cop off in secret felt pretty hot…


	2. The Woolpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is at the pub with his family, when a certain handsome blonde turns up...

The following day was a Saturday. Robert and Aaron found it harder to meet up when none of their family members were at school or work. Most of their get-togethers had been on weekdays while everyone was busy, although they’d also spent one glorious hour undisturbed at the scrapyard one evening. 

Robert was having a lie-in. He grabbed his phone and saw it was almost 10 o’clock. He wondered, as he usually did, what Aaron was up to. He sent a text:

You free today? Want to see you x

He laid back against the pillow and lazily touched his dick as he thought about Aaron. Their first kiss – since their last and hopefully final split – had only been two weeks ago, and although they’d kissed and fondled each other a few times since then, they hadn’t actually gone further than that yet. Robert didn’t want to push Aaron, and he thought it was best to let Aaron make the first move. Aaron knew - in fact everyone in the village knew - that Robert had always wanted his husband back, but Robert needed to make sure that Aaron was equally as convinced that they should be together. So he held back.

His phone beeped.

Busy today :( Maybe this eve? Will text you when I can x

Robert chucked the phone back on the bed in despair. Well he’d just have to wait then. He grasped his dick again and stroked himself as he pictured Aaron slowly taking off his jeans, his t-shirt, his boxers…

 

\----------  
‘Oi, Aaron! Are you listening to me?’ Aaron suddenly became aware that Liv was talking to him. He was miles away, wondering what Robert was up to, now that he’d had to put him off until this evening. ‘Er… yeah, course…’ he lied. Liv glared at him. She pointedly turned away from him and started talking to Gerry instead. 

Paddy chuckled. ‘You’re in the bad books there’, he said. ‘You do seem a bit distracted – everything all right?’ Aaron forced himself to smile. ‘Everything’s fine, Paddy,’ he said. ‘I was just thinking about work, it’s nothing…’

Suddenly the door of the bar swung open, and Aaron’s heart skipped a beat as Robert walked in, looking absolutely gorgeous. Aaron could tell he’d probably just showered – his face was freshly shaved, his cheeks were pink, and his hair was groomed to perfection. Aaron tried to tear his eyes away.

‘Oh God, what’s he doing here?’ Chas asked loudly. Vic came out from the kitchen. ‘Er, do you mind, Chas? I’m still allowed to invite my brother for a drink, aren’t I?’ she said sarcastically. Chas grunted and looked at Aaron. ‘I can ask him to leave if he makes you uncomfortable...’ she offered. 

‘No, Mum, it’s fine…’ Aaron said angrily. He looked over the other side of the bar, and Robert caught his eye, then gave him a cheeky wink. Aaron’s stomach did a little flip, and he couldn’t help but laugh, which he quickly disguised as clearing his throat. He tried to look serious again. ‘Robert and I are friends now, it’s all good.’

‘Can I get you a drink, Aaron?’ 

Oh God, what was he playing at? Aaron bit his lip nervously at Robert’s cheerful offer. ‘No thanks, mate,’ he said. But Robert didn’t stop there. ‘Chas? Paddy? Drink?’ he called out with a beaming smile.

‘Get lost’ Chas snapped. Aaron glared at Robert. He just couldn’t help winding people up, and he looked so bloody smug, sitting there smiling. 

‘Aaron, I don’t want to speak out of turn...’ Paddy began. Here we go, Aaron thought. ‘It’s just… you don’t think Robert’s maybe… well you might be being a bit naïve… I think…. there’s maybe a chance that he’s still interested in you? I know you don’t think so, and you’re friends now, but… me and your Mum think you should be careful, that’s all.’

Aaron sighed and rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation. ‘Thanks Paddy, noted.’ he said dismissively. ‘Can we stop talking about my private life now please?’ 

Robert behaved himself after that and sat chatting to Vic while Aaron listened to Paddy and Chas natter away. At least he was no longer the topic of their conversation. When Robert got up and left, they both avoided eye contact completely. Five minutes later, Aaron’s phone beeped and he looked at it to see a text.

Bog - now 

Oh God. He got butterflies in his stomach straight away. He muttered something about needing the loo and went out to the pub toilet. 

Robert was waiting there and as soon as Aaron came in, Robert grabbed the front of his hoodie with both hands and pulled him into a cubicle, locking the door behind them. Before Aaron could say anything, Robert’s warm mouth was on his, their tongues caressing each other. 

They kissed for a long minute, then Aaron pulled away. ‘Jesus, Robert,’ he gasped, out of breath. ‘What were you playing at in there? You were winding Mum and Paddy up like a right cocky bastard.’ Robert grinned. ‘Couldn’t resist. Your Mum’s face…’ he laughed. 

‘Smug git’, Aaron replied. He put his hands on Robert’s waist and they kissed again, more slowly and softly this time. Robert stroked Aaron’s back, then gradually moved his hands down and round to the front of his jeans. Aaron moaned with pleasure as Robert rubbed the bulge in Aaron’s trousers, lightly at first but then with more pressure. 

Aaron gave a sharp intake of breath as Robert unzipped him and gently stroked his naked cock. ‘Christ Robert,’ he gasped. ‘Anyone could come in, what are you doing…?’ Robert looked at him, his eyes full of concern. The smug, cocky bastard had suddenly disappeared, and all Aaron could see was a caring, loving husband. ‘You’re in charge, Aaron,’ Robert whispered. ‘I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.’

Aaron kissed Robert again. ‘Well don’t stop there for fuck’s sake’ he said breathily, and put both hands on Robert’s shoulders to push him down onto his knees. Robert took Aaron hungrily in his mouth as Aaron grabbed fistfuls of Robert’s hair and pulled him roughly backwards and forwards. The possibility of being caught made everything more urgent, and it wasn’t long before Robert sucked and licked Aaron to orgasm. He came hotly in Robert’s mouth and slumped back against the wall, watching Robert swallow it all.

‘Fuuuck…’ Aaron exhaled as Robert finished himself off with his hand, coming seconds after Aaron.

Robert stood up and wiped his hands on some toilet roll. ‘Well that was nice…,’ he grinned. He was a mess now, cheeks all red, hair messed up - he looked exactly like someone who’d just had sex in a toilet. ‘You’d better smarten up before you go back out there.’ Aaron said. He put his hand on Robert’s cheek. ‘You’re incredible, you know…’ he said softly, when they suddenly heard the door to the toilets open. They both froze and stood in silence as they listened to someone pissing in a urinal, briefly washing their hands, then leaving again.

As they heard the door close, they both chuckled with relief. Then Aaron sighed. ‘I’d better go,’ he said. ‘God, I can’t believe I’ve got to go back out there and have lunch with my family after that.’ He kissed Robert quickly on the lips. ‘I’ll see you later.’ He said. ‘See you’, Robert replied, and Aaron went reluctantly back out to the bar.


	3. A date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron spend an evening away from the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much all the lovely comments and kudos on this. I hope people continue to enjoy it!

Robert was feeling a little nervous as he sat in Bar West waiting for Aaron. He hadn’t meant to arrive early, but he decided to leave the house while Vic was still out, so she wouldn’t ask any questions about where he was going. Bar West had never been his favourite venue, but Aaron had suggested it as somewhere that was not only away from the village, but also a place where they could relax and be themselves (i.e. snog and grope each other without attracting attention). So here he was, fifteen minutes early, feeling slightly awkward about sitting there alone but, he was sure, not showing it.

He sat sipping his pint and looking idly at his phone, when he became aware of someone standing by his table. Robert looked up to see a good-looking man, blond and tall with a handsome face. ‘Hi’, the man said, ’On your own?’ 

Robert gave a relaxed smile. ‘I’m waiting for someone.’ he said. He couldn’t deny that it felt pretty good to know he could attract attention from one of the best-looking guys in the bar. 

‘Anyone in particular?’ the blond asked flirtatiously. 

‘Yeah, me.’ Aaron spoke gruffly as he appeared behind the stranger, nudged him out of his way, and sat down next to Robert. Robert grinned as the other man shrugged, smiled again at Robert, and walked off. 

‘Thought you were in there, did you?’ Aaron frowned. 

‘I can’t help it if guys find me irresistible,’ Robert said smugly. ‘Anyway, you were the one who suggested we meet here.’

Aaron leaned over and kissed Robert firmly. ‘I forgive you for flirting if you get me a pint,’ he said. ‘Deal’, Robert replied, and went to the bar.

When he came back, he put Aaron’s drink on the table. ‘You were early,’ Aaron said. 

‘So were you,’ Robert replied. ‘Couldn’t you wait any longer to see me?’ He waited for Aaron to scoff and reply sarcastically, but instead, Aaron put a hand on Robert’s thigh. ‘No, I couldn’t bloody wait’, he said earnestly. ‘I’ve been dying to see you the last couple of days…’

Robert smiled softly as the warmth of Aaron’s hand on his leg, and the honesty of his emotion made his stomach flutter. They hadn’t managed to catch up with each other for almost three full days, and Robert had found it difficult too. They’d had to be content with texting, sending each other rude messages and naughty photos, and fun though that was, it didn’t compete with actually spending time together. 

He put his hand to Aaron’s cheek and gently pulled him closer. ‘I missed you too…’ he whispered, and they fell into a long kiss. Both men felt completely unselfconscious as they made up for time spent apart, kissing and clutching at each other softly at first, then more passionately. Life went on around them unobserved, as they lost themselves in each other…

After a few minutes, they broke apart naturally and stared at each other for a moment. Then something seemed to catch Aaron’s eye over Robert’s shoulder, and his expression changed into one of surprise and horror. ‘What?’ Robert asked, worried suddenly, and he turned to see what Aaron was looking at. He gasped in shock as he spotted Tracey and Vanessa standing at the bar and looking their way.

‘Oh shit…’ Robert breathed. ‘I think we’ve been caught.’ 

Tracey smiled widely and gave them a little wave before the two women grabbed their drinks and came over to the table. ‘Hiya boys!’ she cooed. ‘You looked like you were enjoying yourselves…’

‘W…er, what are you doing here?’ Aaron stuttered. Vanessa looked a bit embarrassed. ‘We weren’t spying on you. Tracey’s friend – that guy at the bar, he was a friend of Finn’s actually – well he invited us for a night out. It gets a bit boring hanging round the village, doesn’t it?’ she smiled. 

‘So are you on the pull then?’ Robert smiled. ‘There are some good-looking women here tonight, Vanessa, you should go for it.’ He glanced at Aaron, who was chewing his bottom lip and looked extremely tense. He put a calming hand on Aaron’s arm. ‘Hey, relax,’ he said. ‘They’re not going to tell anyone, are you ladies?’ he looked appealingly at the two women. 

‘Course not,’ said Vanessa, and Tracey shook her head. ‘Are you two back together then, or what?’ 

Aaron nodded. ‘Look, we don’t want anyone knowing yet. You know what me Mum’s like, we just want a bit of time to ourselves before it’s all round the village.’

‘Well I think it’s brilliant,’ Tracey beamed. ‘How long’s it been going on?’ 

‘A few weeks, not long.’ Robert said. There was a pause. ‘Well, I hope you two have a good night…’ he said. Vanessa took the hint and took Tracey’s elbow to steer her away. ‘I’m really happy for you,’ she said sincerely. ‘You guys are made for each other.’ They walked back to where their friend was standing at the bar.

Aaron exhaled slowly. ‘D’you reckon they can keep a secret?’ he asked. Robert shook his head slightly. ‘Vanessa can, I mean no one knew she was having it away with Charity in the cellar so she knows how to hide an affair,’ he grinned. ‘But Tracey…I don’t know. I can just see her blurting it out in the shop or something…’

‘What are we gonna do?’ Aaron looked worried. 

Robert sighed. ‘What can we do? We either come out with it and tell our families – which basically means your family - or we wait and hope Tracey keeps her gob shut.’ He looked at Aaron. ‘Are you ready to tell your Mum?’

‘No.’ Aaron was firm. ‘I can’t be doing with her interfering, or Liv. I guess we just have to keep our fingers crossed that they won’t say anything.’ 

‘OK,’ Robert agreed. ‘Whatever you want.’ He leaned over and kissed Aaron softly. ‘So where were we…’ and Aaron melted back into Robert’s arms as they kissed for a long time…

 

…….

 

They spent most of the night kissing in fact, with just a little bit of talking and even less drinking. When they got into a taxi to take them back to Emmerdale, they were both fairly sober. As they sat in the back of the car, Aaron took Robert’s hand. ‘I wish you could come back to mine,’ he said.

‘So do I’, Robert replied. ‘But can you imagine Liv’s face if she saw me coming down the stairs in the morning?’

‘Yeah I can, actually, and it’s a frightening prospect….’ Aaron said. ‘Seriously though, Robert, I want to spend the night with you.’

He stared into Robert’s eyes and stroked his hand with his thumb. Robert shivered with the intensity of Aaron’s gaze. ‘Aaron…’ he whispered, and they smiled at each other.

As the taxi arrived in the village, Aaron directed the driver to the Mill. ‘I’d better stay in the car and get out at Vic’s.’ Robert suggested. ‘Yeah…’ Aaron said grumpily. They kissed once more before the car stopped outside the Mill. Aaron got out of the car and sloped off down the drive.

Robert slumped in his seat in the back. ‘Just drop me up the road, mate’ he said to the driver. 

It was tough, ending a night out like this and going their separate ways. He was desperate to spend more time with Aaron, and this wasn’t the first time he’d imagined them waking up in bed after a night together. 

It needed to happen, and soon.


	4. A hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron manage to spend some quality time* together at a hotel.
> 
>  
> 
> *sex

On Monday evening, Aaron was playing Mario Kart with Gerry and Liv when his mobile rang. He looked down and saw that Robert was calling. He frowned. It was a bit risky, they usually texted each other so they couldn’t be overheard. 

‘I’ve gotta take this’, he said, putting down the controller, grabbing the phone and answering it quickly. He saw Liv’s head snap round nosily.

‘Hello?’ he said, hurrying upstairs and closing the bedroom door behind him. 

‘Can you talk for a minute?’

‘Yeah, ok, but why didn’t you text? Liv and Gerry are downstairs…’

‘Are you free next weekend? I want to book us a hotel for a couple of nights…’

Aaron smiled to himself, remembering passionate nights in hotels in their shared past.

‘Aaron?’

‘That sounds brilliant, but I’m not sure I can get away on Saturday. Paddy’s asked me to go and see some school performance that Leo’s involved in…’

‘Oh… bloody hell…’

Aaron could almost feel Robert’s frustration down the phone line. 

‘Look… it might be easier in the week. I can say it’s a work thing then. How about Wednesday or Thursday…’

He heard Robert sigh heavily. Drama queen, he thought affectionately.

‘Yeah, ok. I’ll book something for two nights, yeah? I’ll text you the details later.’

Aaron smiled. ‘Perfect.’

‘I can’t wait to spend a whole night with you again…’ Robert spoke softly and Aaron could hear the happiness in his voice.

‘Me too,’ he whispered. ‘See you later.’

When Aaron came back downstairs, Liv looked up. ‘Who was that?’ she asked. 

‘Just a work contact,’ Aaron had planned his excuse already. ‘He’s got a load of scrap he wants me to come and pick up, but it’s in Newcastle, so I’ll need to stay away for a couple of days. Is that ok with you? I’ll ask my Mum if she can come and keep an eye on you…’

Liv looked back at the TV screen. ‘I don’t need a babysitter, Aaron, I’m not a baby…’ she scowled. 

Aaron grinned at her stroppy attitude. At least she had no idea what he was really up to…

 

…..

 

Two days later, Aaron found himself sitting on a hotel room bed, watching tv. It wasn’t a hotel they’d stayed at before, to his relief. He didn’t want any associations of their previous affair to colour this time around, and he was sure Robert didn’t either. 

He heard the sounds of an electronic card being swiped against the lock on the room door, then the door opened and Robert walked in. He was smiling broadly, and Aaron thought he’d never looked better. ‘Well hello, handsome,’ he grinned. 

‘Hey, gorgeous…’ Robert replied, and threw his bag on the floor. He walked straight over to Aaron and kissed him long and slowly on the lips. Aaron shivered at the touch of Robert’s hands on his face – he adored being caressed with those big, strong hands and long, delicate fingers.

When they broke off from the kiss, Aaron pulled Robert into a hug, his head resting on Robert’s shoulder. ‘Are you ok?’ he asked softly. ‘I’m sorry I haven’t told my family yet, it’s not easy being apart, I know…’ Robert rubbed Aaron’s back.

‘It’s not your fault,’ he said. ‘I get why you don’t want them to know.’ Robert pulled back and looked at Aaron. ‘Anyway, it’s kind of fun sneaking around, isn’t it?’ 

Aaron had to admit, there was a certain thrill to their affair being secret. ‘We're pretty good at it now, we've had plenty of practice…’ he smirked.

Robert rubbed a thumb across Aaron’s bottom lip. ‘Better make the most of this,’ he whispered.

Aaron checked his watch. It was six thirty. ‘Do you want to go and get some dinner?’ he asked. 

Robert stood up, took his jacket off and said, ‘I thought we could do that later, maybe? Is that ok?’ 

Aaron grinned. ‘Why, what do you want to do first?’ he asked flirtatiously.

Robert unzipped Aaron’s hoodie and pushed it off his arms slowly. ‘I think you know exactly what I want to do first…’ he growled. 

Aaron moved forwards and kissed Robert passionately, pushing his tongue in Robert’s soft, inviting mouth. He unbuttoned Robert’s shirt and took it off while Robert pulled Aaron’s t-shirt over his head. Aaron’s hands flew to Robert’s jeans and he undid those too as the kiss became more heated. Robert stood up to pull his jeans down, and as soon as he had done so, Aaron pulled Robert’s boxer shorts off too. Robert gasped loudly as Aaron took hold of his dick and put the tip of it in his mouth.

‘Unf… oh Aaron…’ he moaned, as Aaron flicked his tongue over Robert’s balls and along his dick. Aaron was absolutely rock hard as well. Robert put his hands gently on Aaron’s head and pushed his head back lightly. 

‘Are you ok, Aaron?’ he asked softly. ‘You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for…’ 

Aaron stood up and took off his own jeans and pants. ‘Stop being so bloody considerate, Robert’, he laughed breathlessly. ‘I am SO ready for this…’

Aaron shoved Robert back on to the bed and Robert let out a little grunt of surprise. He lay back as Aaron took him in his mouth again and sucked him off enthusiastically. 

‘Aa…Aaron…’ Robert spoke with difficulty, ‘That’s so good…’ 

Aaron pulled off and sat up. ‘Robert… will you fuck me?’ he said. Robert looked a little surprised, but delighted. ‘If that’s what you want, Aaron,’ he said. 

Aaron nodded. ‘It is,’ he said, and he got up and went into his bag next to the bed and pulled out a small tube of lube. ‘Brought this just in case…’ he smiled shyly. 

Robert smiled back. ‘Lie down then..’ he said. ‘No, on your back, I want to look at your face…’ Aaron lay on the bed with his knees bent. Robert squeezed some lube on Aaron’s hole and gently pushed his finger inside. Aaron moaned softly as Robert teased him for a while, then put a second finger in, all the time watching Aaron’s face carefully to check he was ok with it. He gently pushed a third finger in, and used his other hand to slowly stroke Aaron’s cock. Aaron couldn’t wait any longer.

‘Oh God, Robert, can you just fuck me? Please, fuck me now…’ he demanded. 

Robert pulled his fingers out of Aaron’s hole, then put his dick inside him. Aaron moaned with pleasure as he felt his husband for the first time in so many months. ‘Faster… harder Robert… c’mon….’ he groaned. Robert moved faster and faster, completely letting himself go at last while Aaron stroked himself frantically. 

Robert arched his back and cried out as he came inside Aaron. Aaron brought himself to orgasm a few seconds later, coming all over his stomach. 

Robert plonked himself down on the bad next to Aaron, exhausted. ‘Wow,’ he said. ‘It’s been a long time since I’ve done that…’ 

Aaron chuckled. ‘Well, you haven’t forgotten how’ he joked. Robert laughed. ‘As if!’ he smirked. 

They turned onto their sides and faced each other. ‘How about we get cleaned up and go down to dinner now?’ Robert suggested, stroking the side of Aaron’s face gently with his hand. 

Aaron nestled into Robert’s touch. He felt so warm and safe next to him, it was where he wanted to be forever. ‘In a minute.’ he said. ‘I’m in no rush.’ 

And they lay looking into each other’s eyes for a while longer.


	5. Back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert go back to the village and miss each other after their hotel stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sex followed by some sadness... :-(

Robert and Aaron spend most of Thursday in the hotel room, only venturing out for food, and one short walk round the grounds, which got so romantic they ended up canoodling in a bush before rushing back to their room again. 

On Friday morning, they woke up in each other’s arms, but the mood between them was tinged with the sadness of knowing their interlude together was nearly over. 

As they lay on their sides, Robert ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair. ‘Have I ever told you…’ he whispered, ‘…how much I love these dark, fluffy curls?’ Aaron smiled. ‘Yes, many times, Robert, many times,’ he replied, ‘…and have I ever told you how I feel about your beautiful strong hands?’

Robert grinned back. ‘I believe you have, yes,’ he said. ‘And have you ever heard me say how much I love to grab hold of your tight, pert arse cheeks?’ 

Aaron let out a burst of laughter. ‘I have heard you say that, yes. But tell me, have I ever mentioned my appreciation for your long, hard, cock?’ 

As Robert laughed, Aaron grabbed his arms and flipped Robert onto his back. He pinned him down with the weight of his body as he kissed Robert hard on the mouth. Robert gasped as Aaron pushed himself up and kissed a trail down Robert’s naked chest to his belly button, then down further to nestle in his pubes. He teased Robert, flicking his tongue over his slit before taking the end of his cock into his mouth. Robert moaned loudly, as Aaron expertly licked and sucked him, before moving his mouth down lower still. He pushed Robert’s arse in the air as he put his tongue to Robert’s hole.

Robert let out another cry. ‘Jeeeesus, Aaron…. fuck’s sake…’ Aaron licked around Robert’s hole before pushing his tongue inside him. Robert grabbed hold of his own dick with one hand, while the other hand clutched lightly at Aaron’s curls, directing him to keep going. 

A few minutes later, Robert came in hot splashes all over his own stomach. Aaron’s hand was wrapped around his own hard dick as he played catch up.

Robert hauled him up by the shoulders. ‘C’mere…’ he said breathlessly, and slid down on the bed on his back, until his mouth was underneath Aaron’s balls. He flicked his tongue up and licked Aaron’s balls until Aaron came too, spraying his seed over Robert’s face. 

They stayed still breathing heavily for a while, recovering themselves. Aaron looked down at Robert, who had cum all over his stomach and face. ‘Whoops, sorry…’ he grinned. ‘I think you’d better have a shower before we go to breakfast…’

 

…..

 

An hour later, Robert and Aaron reluctantly got in their separate cars and left – Aaron went straight back to Emmerdale, but Robert stayed out in Leeds all day, so he could arrive back later, just in case anyone put two and two together.

Aaron went straight to the Woolpack to show his face. He had a quick chat with his Mum, then sat at a table on his own and took his phone out. He felt down after saying goodbye to Robert - having had so much of each other over the last two days, it was even harder than ever to be without him. He sent him a text.

Miss you so much. What you up 2? x

He only had to wait for about 30 seconds before his phone beeped in reply. It was a photo – Robert’s sad face, bottom lip sticking out and pouting, in front of a row of shirts in a shop. Aaron smiled and texted back.

You don’t need any more shirts. Step away from the clothes shops…

After a while another text came back.

Can’t stop thinking about you. Gonna head home soon x

‘Right son, what you moping about?’ Aaron looked up to see Cain sit down in front of him with his pint.

‘Has my Mum sent you over?’ Aaron asked suspiciously. 

Cain wasn’t one to lie to Aaron. ‘She’s worried about you. She thinks you’re being moody about breaking up with the dashing Doc…’ he sipped his drink. 

Aaron frowned. ‘Why can’t you lot keep your noses out of my business? I’m fine Cain, the honest truth is, I never thought Alex was really right for me. It was always going to end like this eventually, and that’s fine with me.’

Cain looked slightly uncomfortable to be discussing Aaron’s love life with him, but he went on anyway. ‘And you splitting up didn’t have anything to do with Sugden I suppose? Your Mum’s got it into her head that he’s still after you…’

Aaron finished his drink and started putting his jacket on. ‘You know what, Cain?’ he said as he stood up, ‘You can tell my Mum to do her own dirty work. I think you should be focussing on your own messy situation with Moira and Harriet, not interfering with my life.’ With that, he left the pub.

 

…….

 

Robert arrived back at Vic’s in the early evening and let himself in the cottage. ‘Hello?’ he called out, but there was no-one there, to his relief. He wasn’t ready to make up stories about where he’d been and lie to his sister. In fact he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone.

He plonked himself down heavily on the sofa. He was fed up. The last two days and nights in the hotel had been amazing, and a reminder of what it had been like when he and Aaron lived together. Waking up in bed with his husband… well, it was the perfect start to any day. 

When they’d kissed a few weeks ago, Robert had never felt happier, he was euphoric for days. And sneaking off together for secret lust-filled sessions in the scrapyard, the pub toilets, the empty Mill – it had been exciting and a turn-on. They’d rediscovered the pure passion of the first days of their original affair, when Robert had been married to Chrissie, and he’d had no idea what he was getting into.

But the novelty was wearing off. Robert understood Aaron’s wish to keep it secret, God knows he himself was in no hurry to tell Chas and Liv what they were up to. The bloody Dingles had strong opinions about Robert, and seemed to feel an urgent need to let him know exactly what they thought. But now Robert wanted to be together with Aaron all the time, not just the stolen moments they were able to fit around the rest of their lives. He wanted to be open about their relationship. He had to talk to Aaron.

 

……

 

Liv had been pleased to see Aaron when she got back from school. They’d had a good chat together about her day, and he’d even managed to help with some of her homework. 

Liv wanted to get a takeaway for their tea, but Aaron put his foot down. ‘Come on, we can make something better than that. Let’s pop round to David’s and see what there is.’

They walked round to David’s shop together, teasing each other about their hopelessness at cooking. As they got to the door, Liv paused to put her chewing gum in a bin outside.

Aaron walked into the shop and saw Tracy standing behind the counter. She grinned at him. ‘Well hello, loverboy’ she purred ‘How are things in the land of romance?’ Liv appeared in the doorway just behind Aaron. She stopped and frowned. ‘What does she mean?’ she said, suspiciously. Tracey’s smile vanished. 

‘Er… sorry, I thought you were someone else…’ she stammered, and went off to stack some shelves.   
Aaron felt his cheeks burning. ‘Aaron?’ Liv asked firmly, still frowning. ‘I dunno what she’s on about, do I?’ he said, annoyed. ‘C’mon, let’s go and choose some food.’ 

As Liv walked off, Tracey looked up and Aaron glared at her. ‘Sorry’, she mouthed silently.

Aaron knew his secret was in danger of being exposed. Maybe it was time to share the news, he thought. He made a mental note to talk to Robert about it in the morning.


	6. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron decide to spill the beans.

Robert had just come out of the shower on Saturday morning when his phoned beeped. He looked down to see a message from Aaron.

‘We need to talk. Can we meet somewhere today?’

Robert considered this for a moment. What did Aaron want to talk about? He couldn’t help but worry – had Aaron had enough of sneaking around and wanted to end it? Robert breathed out slowly to steady his nerves, and told himself to keep calm. He typed out a reply.

 

‘Am free whenever you want. Just tell me place and time. x’

 

A few moments later the reply came back:

 

‘Are you alone? I can come over now?’

 

Robert was a bit taken aback that Aaron was prepared to be so bold as to come to where Robert lived in broad daylight. But Vic had gone into town shopping as it was her day off, so Robert quickly texted back to tell him the coast was clear. 

He spent a bit longer than he usually would have done on picking out one of his best shirts – a white patterned one that he thought suited him, and a smart, blue v-neck jumper, then he gelled his hair in the mirror. He planned to tidy up the living room a bit too, but while he was still teasing his hair to look as good as possible, there was a soft knock at the door.

Robert ran downstairs and opened the door to Aaron. As always, his stomach swooped at the sheer handsomeness of the man. Aaron seemed to fall out of bed looking stunning, as far as Robert was concerned, and today was no different. He pushed past Robert in a hurry and closed the door.

‘I don’t think anyone saw me…’ he said, taking his hood off. 

Robert thought Aaron seemed a bit anxious, and this made his own nerves increase. He picked a magazine up off the sofa and moved it out of the way. ‘Sit down’, he said. ‘Tea?’

Aaron sat down and shook his head. ‘I can’t be too long, I left Liv asleep in bed but I reckon she’ll be up soon.’ 

Robert sat in the armchair next to Aaron. ‘You said we needed to talk…’ he started.

Aaron scratched his eyebrow, which Robert saw as a sign there was something on his mind. Robert waited, becoming increasingly worried.

Eventually Aaron spoke. ‘You know, those last two nights in the hotel… it was amazing, Robert. Coming back here, keeping our distance, pretending there’s nothing going on… well it’s shit.’ He smiled shyly.

Robert smiled back. ‘I know. So what are you saying?’

Aaron reached over and put a hand on Robert’s knee. ‘I think it’s time to go public.’

Robert gave a sigh of relief. ‘Ok. You know, for a while there I thought you wanted to finish it…’ 

Aaron frowned. ‘No way, Robert. How could you think that? I never want to lose you again.’

As Aaron leaned towards him, Robert got up and moved to the sofa, sitting down next to Aaron. They kissed, gently, then Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and lay his head on his shoulder. ‘The feeling’s mutual,’ he mumbled into Aaron’s neck. ‘I love you, Aaron.’ 

Aaron pulled out of the hug and looked Robert in the eyes. ‘I love you too,’ he said sincerely, then wrapped his arms back round Robert and they hugged tightly for a while.

Robert broke the embrace eventually. ‘How are we gonna do this then? I mean we both know who will react badly, and it’s not Vic or Diane…’ 

Aaron sighed heavily. ‘Yeah, I know. I suppose I’d better talk to Liv and my Mum first. They both have to hear it from me, if they get it from Tracey or anyone else it’ll be ten times worse.’

‘So… do you want us to speak to them together? Would it be better if I’m with you or not?’ Robert rubbed Aaron’s knee as he spoke.

Aaron put his hand on Robert’s hand and held it gently. ‘I dunno… I think I need to do it on my own.’ 

‘Whatever you want.’ Robert smiled. He was relieved at the idea of not having to keep their secret any longer, but the thought of Chas, Liv and Paddy on the warpath was, frankly, terrifying.

 

………

 

Aaron got back to the Mill to find that Liv was up and stomping around the kitchen in her pyjamas, getting herself a cup of tea.

‘Alright?’ he said lightly.

‘Mmm,’ she said through a mouthful of toast. She didn’t look any more grumpy than usual for a weekend morning. Aaron took a deep breath. 

‘Have you got a minute Liv? I need to have a word about something.’ He sat down at the table and motioned for Liv to join him. She sat down and looked confused. ‘What?’ she asked.

Aaron looked her in the eye. ‘I know you’re not going to like this, but I just want you to know that I’m really happy, and if you care about how I feel…. well, I hope you can be happy for me too.’ He paused and Liv looked at him expectantly.

‘Robert and I are back together.’ He bit his bottom lip and looked at Liv. Her expression changed to one of anger. ‘You are joking me,’ she said. 

‘Liv…’

‘I knew this would happen!’ she yelled, standing up. ‘We all knew he’d charm his way back into your bed, it’s so predictable… Jesus, haven’t you got any self-respect? After what he did?’ She tried to walk off but Aaron grabbed her arm.

‘Liv, please…’ he said pleadingly. ‘I love him. You know how much he means to me, and you’re just gonna have to get used to it because we’re going to be together now…’

‘Yeah, you said that before, remember?’ Liv snarled, shaking her arm free. ‘Just before he went and shagged that bimbo and got her up the duff. You’re gonna get hurt all over again, Aaron and it’ll be your own stupid fault. Why can’t you see that?’

She slammed her plate of unfinished toast down onto the kitchen counter and stomped upstairs. Aaron heard her bedroom door slam, followed by the sound of a Little Mix album blaring out at full volume.

He sighed. Well, that had gone about as well as he’d expected. He thought he’d better leave Liv alone for a while and give her a chance to calm down. Meanwhile, the next person to tell was his Mum. He picked up his phone and dialled her number but there was no answer, so he left a message asking her to call back. 

 

……………….

 

Robert couldn’t stop thinking about Aaron, and how he was getting on. He came out of the café with a hot Americano and wandered down the street. It was a nice, sunny day, and he decided to sit on a bench outside for a bit. He looked at his phone for the millionth time. Still nothing from Aaron. He sat and scrolled through a couple of boring emails, sipping his coffee. 

‘Oi!’ Suddenly the peace was shattered by a loud shout. 

Robert looked up to see Liv, red-faced and looking furious, marching towards him. Uh-oh. It looked as though she hadn’t taken it well… he stood up.

‘Liv…’ he tried, but before he could say anything, she came right up to him and shoved him hard in the chest. He stumbled backwards, spilling hot coffee over his hand. 

‘Why can’t you just leave us alone, you pig?’ Liv shouted, and now Robert could see that she’d been crying. He couldn’t feel any anger towards her, he just felt sad and sorry.

‘Aaron could’ve been happy with Alex, he finally found someone who was good for him, someone he deserved, but you had to wangle your way back in and mess it all up…’ Liv was half shouting, half sobbing.

‘Liv, I didn’t break them up. Aaron finished things with Alex because he wasn’t happy, not because of anything I did.’ he said, calmly. ‘I’m sorry, I know you don’t trust me anymore, and I don’t blame you, but… I love him, Liv, you know I do…’

‘No!’ she spat out. ‘You wouldn’t have broken his heart like that if you loved him…’

‘Liv? What’s up?’ came a familiar voice, and Robert looked round to see Chas coming towards them. Oh no, this was bad…

Liv smiled spitefully. ‘I bet you haven’t heard the bad news, have you? This scumbag has somehow managed to trick Aaron into getting back with him. All those times you warned him not to fall for it…’

Chas glared at Robert. ‘Is this true?’ she asked, curtly. 

Robert pursed his lips. He knew Aaron wanted to tell Chas before anyone else did, but the cat was well and truly out of the bag now. He nodded. 

‘Aaron wanted to tell you himself,’ he said. ‘I’m sorry you found out like this, but yes, we’re together, and no, I didn’t trick him into anything…’

Chas looked almost as furious as Liv. She put her arm round the girl’s shoulder. ‘Come with me, love,’ she said, ignoring Robert. ‘I need a word with my son…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the rest of this fic planned out now, and it's probably going to end up as about 9 chapters, unless some new ideas occur to me!


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron talk to their families.

Aaron gripped Robert’s hand firmly out of sight, under the table. They were sitting in the back room of the Woolpack, and also with them were Chas, Paddy, Liv, Vic and Diane. 

Chas had called them all together, except for Robert of course, who had just turned up anyway, with Aaron. He’d rung Aaron as soon as Chas had found out from Liv about them being together, and told him to speak to his Mum, but before Aaron could do anything, Chas had summoned him to the pub. 

Robert was doing his best not to lose his temper for Aaron’s sake, but he just thought the whole thing was ridiculous. They were grown, consenting adults – why the hell was it up to the bloody Dingles to call a family meeting to discuss them? It was like a political summit, and Robert thought it was a huge waste of his time. But he knew Aaron loved his family and he needed Robert’s support, so here he was, biting his lip and trying to keep a lid on his frustration.

‘Did you know about this?’ Chas looked at Diane. ‘And you Victoria? I suppose you must’ve known seeing as Robert lives with you. Have they been meeting up at your place?’

‘No they flaming well haven’t,’ Vic replied angrily. ‘Not that I’m aware of, anyway. He doesn’t tell me anything, I’m the last to know what my brother’s up to.’ She glared at Robert.

‘And I certainly had no idea,’ Diane said. ‘These two seem to have done a great job of keeping it a secret from all of us.’

‘Well can you blame us?’ Robert couldn’t help himself. ‘We knew we’d get a load of grief when you all found out…’

‘Well not from me,’ Vic interrupted. ‘I wish you hadn’t lied to me and treated me like an idiot, Robert, but…’ she sighed. ‘I’m dead pleased you’re back together. I know how miserable you were after you broke up, and everyone knows how much you love Aaron.’

Aaron squeezed Robert’s hand even more tightly, while Chas exclaimed ‘Ha!’

‘Mum…’ Aaron said, but Chas was determined to say her piece.

‘He’s got a funny way of showing it, don’t you think?’ she ranted. ‘You do remember what happened when Aaron was in prison?’ She pointed at Robert. ‘Couldn’t even stay faithful for a few weeks after that so-called wedding. Everyone knew he was a cheater, and he proved us all right, and now you want to get back with him so you can get hurt all over again?’ she glared at Aaron.

Robert’s cheeks burned with shame at Chas’s words. Although he hated the way she interfered, he knew she was right about how he’d behaved. He hated himself for that night when he’d let Aaron down…

‘I love him, Mum.’ Aaron was saying. ‘You know I do, and I know Robert loves me.’ He turned to look at Robert. ‘He’s proved it in a thousand ways, over and over.’

Robert smiled at Aaron gratefully. He wanted to kiss him, but he didn’t think the Dingles would be able to handle it at the moment. 

‘He slept with that posh cow,’ Liv yelled. ‘He had a baby – how can you put up with that Aaron?’

Aaron spoke gently to Liv, and Robert knew how much it hurt him to see her so upset. ‘Liv, it was one night. One stupid night when he made a mistake. A terrible, huge mistake with big consequences, but it was just one mistake. I’m not going to be miserable and spend the rest of my life pining for the man I love because he did that.’

‘Aww,’ Vic beamed. ‘Congratulations, Aaron. I think it’s lovely.’ Chas tutted loudly and Liv said ‘Bleurgh’. Victoria ignored them both and stood up. ‘It’s my day off, I’m going home. See you later, Robert.’

‘Thanks, sis,’ Robert smiled at her. ‘I’m sorry we didn’t tell you before.’ 

Vic smiled her forgiveness and she left them to get on with it.

Diane stood up too. ‘I’ve got better things to do with my time as well.’ She grumbled. ‘I hope you know what you’re doing you two, but I wish you all the best,’ she said to Robert and Aaron. ‘Don’t mess it up again, Robert, cos you’ll get no sympathy from any of us if you do.’

Robert rolled his eyes. ‘Yes, Diane,’ he said, obediently. Diane left.

Aaron turned to Paddy. ‘You’re very quiet,’ he said. ‘We all know what you think of Robert – aren’t you going to warn me off him as well?’ 

Everyone left in the room turned to look at Paddy. He cleared his throat. ‘Ok… you know I’m never gonna be friends with Robert…’

Robert stifled a laugh. Not if he could help it, he thought. 

‘But I don’t think I’m in any position to judge. We’ve all made mistakes…’ he looked meaningfully at Chas.’… and we all deserve the chance to put them right. I don’t trust him and I don’t like him…’

‘Thanks,’ Robert couldn’t help himself. Aaron kicked him under the table.

‘…but Aaron does, and I just want what’s best for Aaron.’

Chas groaned loudly. ‘Well, great,’ she said. ‘I might’ve known you’d wimp out of speaking the truth, Paddy. You need to find a backbone, you’re letting Sugden walk all over you, and he’s going to walk all over Aaron and let him down again, wait and see…’

Robert had had enough. ‘For God’s sake!’ he exploded. ‘It’s none of your bloody business!’   
Chas stopped talking and looked open-mouthed at Robert. Aaron gripped his hand even tighter as he warned him. ‘Robert…’

Robert pulled his hand away. He was fed up with this charade. ‘Sorry Aaron, but this is a joke.’ He turned to Chas. ‘Aaron’s a grown-up and he can make his own decisions. I know it’s not what you want for him Chas, and God knows I understand why, but it’s not up to you. Aaron and I have talked about everything, over and over, we’ve dealt with our issues, and we’ve made our decisions, and Aaron’s old enough and intelligent enough to live his life without your meddling.’

Robert knew he was ranting now, but he couldn’t help it, he was on a roll. He turned to Paddy. ‘…And you say you want Aaron to be happy, well the only people making him unhappy in the last few months have been you lot. First you encouraged him into a relationship with someone he wasn’t that interested in, and then he ended up thinking he couldn’t be honest with you about his real feelings.’

He was aware his voice was getting louder, but he felt unable to stop it. ‘And you two lecturing us about relationships and trust… you’re hypocrites, we all know you’ve made mistakes in the past…’

‘Robert, you’re not helping mate…’ Aaron said quietly. 

Robert exhaled slowly, trying to control his anger. ‘I’m gonna leave you to it…’ he said, standing up, but as he did so, Aaron stood up too.

‘Nah, I’m coming with you,’ he said. He looked at Chas. ‘It’s a done deal, Mum, and you’re not gonna change my mind,’ he said. He looked at Liv. ‘Are you coming with me?’ he asked her.

Liv hesitated before shaking her head. ‘Not with him,’ she said, flashing her eyes at Robert. ‘I’ll see you later.’

Aaron walked over to Liv and kissed the top of her head. ‘I love you, you know…’ he said.

The two men left the room and went out the door, into the pub car park.

Robert had calmed down a bit, and he turned to face Aaron. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said, ‘I was trying to keep my trap shut, but I think your Mum thinks you’re still about 15 years old, and… I just…’

‘It’s ok,’ Aaron grinned. ‘I quite fancy you when you get all fired up like that. Very commanding…’

Robert looked surprised, then grinned back. ‘Oh yeah?’ he said, swaying towards Aaron. ‘So… are we still keeping this secret, or…?’

Aaron pretended to think it over. ‘I guess not…’ he said softly, and leaned into Robert, his hands grabbing the front of Robert’s jacket and his lips pressing against his. Robert couldn’t help the small groan that escaped from him as they kissed, his hands on Aaron’s waist, pulling him close. 

At last they felt free to show their feelings for each other as often as they wanted to.


	8. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert are no longer hiding their reunion from anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter!

Robert woke up the next day to the sound of knocking at the front door. ‘Vic?’ he called hopefully, not wanting to get out of bed. 

‘I’m in the bath…’ came the shouted reply.

Robert sighed, dragged himself out of bed and went down the stairs in just his pants. He opened the door to see Aaron standing there.

‘Oh, hi…’ he said blearily, suddenly aware of how scruffy he probably looked. ‘Sorry… I was asleep…’ he smiled and dragged his hand through his hair.

Aaron grinned. ‘I can see that,’ he said, his eyes travelling slowly up and down Robert’s almost naked body. ‘I feel overdressed….’ He put his arms round Robert’s waist, pulled him close and kissed him slowly. As Robert sank into Aaron’s kiss, he felt his lover’s hands caressing his lower back, then moving down onto his backside. 

Robert let out a small gasp as Aaron’s hands sneaked down under the waistband of his boxers and took hold of his naked arse. ‘Can we at least close the door?’ he laughed.

He staggered inelegantly backwards into the house as Aaron moved forwards, kissing Robert constantly and still clutching at his arse. As they fell laughing onto the sofa, Robert remembered his sister in the bath. ‘Aaron…, Aaron… stop a minute,’ he said in between kisses. ‘Vic’s upstairs…’

Aaron reluctantly pulled his lips away from Robert’s and looked at him appraisingly. ‘Can we go to your bedroom then?’ he asked.

Robert grinned and nodded. He grabbed Aaron’s hand and lead him up the stairs and into his room. As he leant back against the door and pushed it closed, Aaron resumed the kissing, and pulled Robert’s boxers down. It dawned on Robert that he was now completely naked, while Aaron was fully dressed including coat and shoes. As he started to correct that by undoing the zip on Aaron’s jacket, he heard a call from the bathroom, ‘Robert? Who was at the door? I’m just coming…’

He froze for a moment. ‘No, it’s ok Vic, it’s Aaron. He’s up here with me. Go back to your bath,’ he shouted.

There was a pause then they heard Vic laugh. ‘Oh I get it,’ she yelled back. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll keep out of your way.’

Aaron’s cheeks were pink with embarrassment, Robert noticed. He thought it was adorable that Aaron could be made to blush so easily. ‘Don’t worry,’ he said. ‘She won’t come in.’ And he kissed Aaron softly now, as he unzipped his jacket and proceeded to undress Aaron until they were both as naked as each other.

 

……

 

‘We can’t go in the Woolpack…’ Robert groaned. ‘We’ll get a ton of attention and I’ll get a load of aggro from your lot…’ 

They were walking through the village, having worked up an appetite. 

‘Stop being a baby,’ Aaron said, linking his arm through Robert’s. ‘We’re going to have to face people as a couple eventually, we might as well get it over with. And I’ll protect you from the Dingles if I need to…’

‘Huh!’ Robert scoffed. ‘As if…’ 

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them groaning. ‘Oh, no way… Not you two back together again. Aaron, why do you let him walk all over you?’

They looked round to see Ross smirking at them. Aaron kept his arm firmly linked through Robert’s, making sure he couldn’t pull away. Robert glared at Ross. ‘Get lost you moron’, he said angrily.

Ross sniggered. ‘How do you do it, Sugden, eh? How do you trick him into sticking with you while you get to go off and sleep with girls whenever you fancy? I think you could get away with anything and he’d still take you back.’ He smirked at them and sauntered off.

Aaron could feel Robert bristling with anger, and he put a calming hand on his arm. ‘Leave it Rob,’ he said quietly. ‘He’ll soon get bored and start on someone else.’ They turned around and Aaron pulled Robert away with him in the direction of the pub. 

‘We’re bound to get some comments, you knew that,’ Aaron said. ‘Just chill out and let it wash over you…’

‘He’s such a prick, though…’ Robert said.

‘Well I can’t argue with that,’ Aaron replied, steering Robert towards the pub and through the door.

They were both relieved to see that the pub was fairly empty. They went to the bar and Marlon came up to serve them. ‘What can I get you?’ he asked.

‘Burger.’ Robert said firmly. ‘Not overdone, like it was last time. Chips, make sure they’re hot. Oh, and a pint. Aaron?’ 

Aaron shook his head. ‘And what’s the magic word, Robert?’ he said scoldingly. ‘Remind me what I see in someone so rude, arrogant, cocky…’

Robert groaned, ‘Alright, alright…’ he looked at Marlon. ‘Please?’ he said sarcastically, then turned back to Aaron. ‘Happy now?’

Aaron grinned. ‘Delighted, you miserable git…’ he said and he poked Robert in the stomach playfully. Robert squirmed and giggled as Aaron kept poking.

‘Oh my God…’ Marlon was watching them open-mouthed. ‘You two…’

Aaron and Robert stopped playing around and looked at Marlon. ‘Yeah, us two,’ Aaron said firmly. ‘And I’ll have the same as him. Can you bring them over please, Marlon?’ 

As they made their way to a table, they walked past Frank, Tracy and Vanessa, and Frank looked up as they passed.

‘Hey, you two, it’s great to see you back together again,’ he said. 

Robert and Aaron stopped. ‘Eh?’ Aaron said, looking confused.

Frank smiled at them. ‘I just think it’s nice that you’re obviously back together, when you’re clearly meant for each other. I mean, you both seemed so miserable when you were apart, and anyone could see that doctor bloke wasn’t right for you, Aaron…’

‘Er, none of your business…’ Aaron started, feeling vaguely outraged, but Robert stopped him with a hand on his back.

‘I think Frank talks a lot of sense,’ he said. ‘Thanks, Frank, good of you to say that. Not everyone around here shares your view.’ Robert grinned.

‘Oh don’t listen to them. Well, best of luck to you both.’ Frank said, and he raised his glass to them and then took a sip from it.

‘Cheers, mate,’ Robert smiled back, and they went to sit at their table.

‘That was weird…’ Aaron said.

‘No it wasn’t,’ Robert argued. ‘He’s just being friendly. And anyway, he’s right.’

‘What, about Alex not being as great as you?’

Robert grinned. ‘That’s not what he said, although it is a fact. No, that we were miserable when we were apart. Well, I was anyway.’ He looked at the table, suddenly embarrassed. ‘You coped a lot better than me, I know, and you had Alex…’

Aaron put his hand over Robert’s on the table between them. ‘No, I was miserable too.’ He sighed. ‘We really are rubbish without each other. Let’s not mess it up this time, yeah?’

Robert leaned over the table and kissed Aaron gently on the forehead. ‘Absolutely not.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put Frank in because I love him!
> 
> Two more chapters of this to go!


	9. Building bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert bumps into Liv.
> 
> (WARNING FOR A COUPLE OF HOMOPHOBIC SLURS)

Robert smiled to himself as he walked through the village. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he was going to do to his lover when he got him on his own. Aaron had been teasing him at work all day by sending suggestive messages about what they could do this evening. They were planning to have dinner together at Vic’s place, as they couldn’t really relax together at the Mill when Liv was around. Vic was working tonight, and happy for Aaron to come over whenever he wanted to anyway.

Robert’s phone beeped again. He grinned with anticipation as he saw another message from Aaron:

 

*Gonna stop messaging you now cos I can’t concentrate with the stiffy you’ve given me…*

 

Robert chuckled out loud. He quickly typed back:

 

*Save your ‘stiffy’ for tonight, I’ll deal with it then x*

 

He put his phone away and decided to take a short cut through the park. His mind was still full of images of Aaron when he noticed a couple of teenagers walking along the path in front of him, and he realised one of them was Liv. Robert debated with himself whether he should go a different way and try to avoid her, as they hadn’t spoken since she’d found out he was back with Aaron, and he knew she still hated him. Aaron had tried to reason with her a few times apparently, but Liv had so far refused to tolerate the idea of forgiving Robert. In the end, he decided to stick to the path – he couldn’t avoid her forever, and she’d have to thaw eventually.

He saw that Liv was with a tall, possibly older boy, and Robert wondered if she had a new boyfriend. But as he got closer, Robert could hear that they were arguing. The two had their backs to Robert so they didn’t see him coming, and he decided to listen to their conversation to see whether Liv was alright. 

‘Just leave me alone, will you?’ Liv’s voice was raspy, as if she’d been crying.

‘Come on, everyone knows you’re frigid. This is your chance to prove that you’re not, just come with me…’ the boy’s tone was authoritative and amused. ‘I’ll teach you how to be with a man…’

‘Get lost.’ Liv started walking off, but the boy kept up with her. Robert followed a few metres behind.

‘What’s the matter? Are you a lezzer or something?’ the boy’s tone was becoming more aggressive. ‘Loads of people think you are, and we all know about your brother, so I wouldn’t be surprised.’

‘Leave my brother out of it.’ Liv spoke fiercely. ‘He could beat the shit out of you if he wanted to.’

‘Oh yeah?’ the boy sneered. ‘Seeing as he’s a poof, I highly doubt it. Anyway, he’s not here, is he?’ and he grabbed hold of Liv’s arm.

‘He’s not, but I am,’ Robert said angrily. 

Both teenagers spun round in shock. 

‘Get your hand off her.’ Robert’s voice was tight with controlled fury, and the boy looked terrified as he immediately let go of Liv’s arm. He seemed rooted to the spot with fear as Robert stepped forward and took hold of the front of his jacket.

Robert lifted the boy up so he had to stand on his toes, and he put his face up close to the boy’s, so their noses were almost touching. He spoke quietly but menacingly, ‘If I EVER hear that you’ve been ANYWHERE near Liv again, I will rip your tiny dick off and shove it down your throat. Do you understand?’

The boy was shaking uncontrollably as he nodded his head frantically. 

‘Good. Now fuck off.’ As Robert let go of the boy, he shoved him backwards, and the boy fell onto the grass. He scrambled up to his feet quickly and ran off. After a few metres, he turned back and shouted angrily, ‘You’re a bunch of fucking freaks!’, then disappeared out of the park

Robert looked at Liv. Her eyes were full of tears, but she looked defiant as always. 

‘Are you ok?’ he asked.

She nodded. ‘This still doesn’t mean I like you,’ she snivelled. 

Robert smiled. ‘Of course not,’ he said. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, and he felt so much love for her, in spite of everything. Without thinking too much about it, he stepped forwards and wrapped her in a hug. To his relief, Liv sank into his arms, putting her head against his chest as she sobbed.

After a while, Liv quietened down and pulled away slightly. Robert let go of her and they looked at each other.

‘I’m sorry… about everything…’ Robert offered. 

Liv sniffed and looked away. She exhaled sharply, then looked back at Robert. ‘I just don’t want Aaron getting hurt again,’ she said. ‘And I don’t trust you not to hurt him.’

‘I know, and I understand that, Liv. But Aaron’s made his choice, he’s chosen me, and you’ll have to accept that. We’ve talked through everything and things are different now, and you’ve just got to take our word for that. Aaron’s a grown man, and he’s not going to change his mind.’ Robert paused. ‘You know how much Aaron cares about you, and he hates the two of you falling out.’

Liv sniffed again. ‘So do I’, she said.

‘I know.’ Robert replied. ‘But you’re not just looking out for your brother, are you?’ he went on. ‘Aaron’s not the only one I hurt, Liv. I hurt you too.’

Liv looked as though she was going to deny what Robert had said, but then her bottom lip started to wobble.

‘You were another little sister to me, Liv. When Aaron was inside and it was just the two of us, we supported each other, didn’t we?’ 

Liv nodded. 

‘We were a little family, the three of us, and living with both of you was the happiest I’ve ever been. Then I messed everything up and I let you down, and I’m sorry Liv.’ Robert spoke decisively. ‘I swear, I won’t ever let you down like that again if you give me another chance.’ 

Liv rubbed her nose with the back of her sleeve. ‘Thanks for getting rid of that dickhead,’ she said.

For a split second, Robert wondered what she meant, then realised she was talking about the boy. ‘That’s ok,’ he said. ‘Has he been bothering you for a while? He’d better leave you alone now…’

Liv stared at the ground. ‘He… he said he fancied me and he was trying to get me to cop off with him. But I told him I wasn’t interested and then he started saying nasty stuff… that I was weird, or a lesbian…’ she scoffed at the idea.

‘That’s such a typically stupid thing for a guy to say if you don’t like them.’ Robert said. ‘You know you can’t take anything he said to heart, he’s clearly an arsehole…’

Liv gave a small smile. ‘You noticed,’ she said. ‘But he’s not the only one who’s been gossiping about me at school.’ She looked up at Robert. ‘I know what they say about me, why don’t I fancy anyone…when will I get a boyfriend…’

‘Well, if you think you might be gay, you know that’s ok, right?’ Robert said carefully.

‘No, I don’t fancy girls either,’ Liv said desperately. ‘I don’t fancy anyone Robert, I can’t help it. I don’t want to get off with anyone, I’m just not interested.’

Robert nodded slowly. ‘So… maybe you’re just not into sex?’ he wasn’t very confident about giving Liv relationship advice, but he wanted to be supportive. ‘Look, I don’t have any answers, and I’m not really a big fan of labels…. You just have to go with what you feel, don’t listen to anyone else. I know it’s hard when you’ve got all that peer pressure, but it’s really important to be true to yourself, Liv. And you know Aaron will always support you, no matter what.’ He put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. ‘Me too, if you’ll let me,’ he said hopefully.

Liv didn’t look convinced. ‘Let’s just take it slowly, Robert. I haven’t forgiven you completely.’ He gave a nod of acceptance. ‘Thanks for the chat though,’ she continued. ‘Don’t say anything about this to Aaron, will you?’

‘Alright,’ Robert agreed. ‘But you have to promise me, if you get any more hassle, you tell me, ok?’

Liv nodded. ‘OK. Walk me back to the village?’ she asked tentatively.

Robert smiled. ‘Anytime,’ he said, and they headed off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people are happy with this! One last chapter to go...


	10. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a last bit of smut really...

As Robert struggled to move his arms against the bonds around his wrists, he could feel where the skin on his wrists was becoming red and raw. 

‘Mmnfff..’ he moaned, unable to get any words past the gag that was in his mouth.

‘What’s up Sugden? Got something to say?’ 

Robert gave up struggling and slumped back on the bed, resigned to his fate.

‘That’s right, I’m in charge. And you’re gonna do exactly as I say…’

Robert felt his cock twitch with excitement at the words, as he lay powerless on the bed. 

He gazed in wonder at his beautiful husband, who was smirking down at Robert. He looked damn sexy, dressed in a casual black top and black jeans, as he reached his hand down and firmly tweaked Robert’s left nipple. 

‘Mmmmnnngg…’ Robert moaned again, with pleasure this time as he writhed at Aaron’s touch. 

They were in their bedroom at the Mill, Robert having finally moved back in a couple of weeks earlier. After the incident with Liv in the park, she had gradually become more accepting of their relationship, and eventually, Aaron had asked Robert to move back in with him.

Robert had been wary at first - they’d had very few good times together at the Mill, and for him it held more bad memories than good. But Aaron had persuaded him to make a fresh start, and he’d decided to agree, and told Vic he was moving out at last.

Once he’d moved all his stuff back in and spent a few days and nights there, Robert had been able to erase the bad memories and move on. Now his clothes took up three-quarters of the wardrobe, his books and comic collections were back on the shelves, and Aaron had returned their favourite wedding photos to pride of place in the living room. Robert was starting to feel very much at home here again.

‘Let’s get these monstrosities off…’ Aaron said huskily, as he put his hands on Robert’s brightly patterned Star Wars boxer shorts and pulled them slowly down his legs and off. Robert couldn’t take his eyes off Aaron as he slowly bent forwards and ran his tongue down the length of Robert’s cock. At the same time, Aaron reached up and pinched Robert’s nipple again, twisting it hard until Robert cried out through the gag.

Aaron chuckled. ‘I knew that would get a reaction,’ he said, then took Robert’s cock in his mouth again, all the way so it reached the back of his throat. He moved up and down, sucking and licking, while squeezing Robert’s sensitive nipples with his fingers.

Robert twisted about on the bed, pulling the restraints round his wrists to the limits as a heady combination of intense pleasure and pain rippled through his body. He was groaning loudly now, unable to form words but equally unable to keep quiet. Nothing turned him on as much as Aaron taking control, and now he was becoming delirious with desire.

As Robert felt himself reach the edge of orgasm, he tried to let Aaron know that he was close. ‘Mmmmnnnnrrrrr….’ he moaned through the material in his mouth, but Aaron just sucked him harder and faster, until Robert came loudly down his throat, shuddering as the last dregs of his seed spilled out of him and into Aaron’s mouth.

As he lay back exhausted, Aaron knelt between his legs and stared at him.

‘You look so beautiful, all sexed out and still at my mercy …’ he said, stroking the inside of Robert’s thigh with his hand. Robert whimpered in response.

Aaron leaned forwards so his mouth was by Robert’s ear and he whispered, ‘But I haven’t finished with you yet…’ Robert felt the insides of his stomach flip over with excitement as Aaron moved back down the bed again and caressed Robert’s thighs. He put his hands under Robert’s backside, stroking his buttocks, then Robert felt a finger pushing into him.

He moaned again and his hips bucked up at Aaron’s touch. Despite having just come, he started feeling turned on again as Aaron worked his hole with one finger, then a second and Robert’s tired dick tried to respond. 

He was filled with lust and desperate to grab hold of Aaron, touch him and kiss him passionately, but he was helpless to move. Instead, Robert gave in to pleasure again, relishing the feel of Aaron’s touch.

Eventually Aaron pulled his fingers out, swiftly removed his own jeans and pants, and replaced his fingers with his swollen cock. Robert swooned again, as Aaron filled his hole completely. Aaron was relentless as he pushed himself in further and further, and Robert felt the burning sensation that made him wriggle again with pleasure and pain. He could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead, and his arms ached all over from being tied in the same position for so long, but he soon forgot all that as Aaron fucked him hard.

The bed frame squeaked beneath them as they moved faster and faster up and down, until eventually Aaron cried out as Robert felt him come inside him. 

As Aaron’s body quivered with the aftershocks of his orgasm, he fell down on top of Robert and rested his head on his lover’s chest. 

They lay there for a few moments, until Aaron raised his head and grinned wickedly. ‘I suppose I should set you free now…’

He got up and undid the gag in Robert’s mouth. ‘Aaahhhh, my God Aaron,’ Robert breathed. ‘That was…. it was incredible… you’re incredible…’

Aaron grinned again as he undid the ties round Robert’s wrists. ‘I didn’t go too far with you then?’ he asked.

Robert shook his head as he rubbed the sore, red marks around his wrists. ‘No,’ he said, and he sat up and put his hands round Aaron’s face, pulling him into a kiss. ‘But I’m absolutely knackered,’ he smiled.

Aaron laughed. ‘Are your wrists ok? They look a bit red.’ He took Robert’s right arm and softly kissed the red marks on his wrist. 

‘It’s fine.’ Robert smiled. ‘But I do think I need a moment to recover… maybe you should go and make me a cup of tea…’

Aaron barked with laughter. ‘I suppose it’s the least I could do after tying you up and doing all those terrible things to you.’ He slapped Robert playfully on the backside and picked the duvet up off the floor and laid it over him.

Robert grinned and snuggled under the duvet. As he heard Aaron go downstairs to the kitchen, he thanked his lucky stars that he was back where he’d never thought he’d be – at home with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! Hope people enjoyed reading it - please let me know if you got to the end! Comments mean so much. x


End file.
